Lee Chaos est Harry Potter
by Guibe
Summary: Lee Chaos, jeune adolescent, sorcier asiatique au passage. vient de faire une boulette. Il se retrouve enfermer dans le corps d'un enfant d'un ans et demi:Harry Potter. Ceci est le prologue du série Lee Chaos. elle reprendra les livres de J.K Rowling. Tout l'univers et les personnages lui appartienne sauf certain de ma création. Je m'excuse pour les faute d'ortho.
1. chapitre 1 : ma vie c'est de la merde

Bon s'est clair, aujourd'hui s'est ma fin à moi Lee Chaos.

Qui suis-je ?

Un jeune sorcier asiatique de presque 17 ans dont la vie est vraiment pourrave.

Déjà, le jour de ma naissance le médecin a rajouté un s au nom de famille. De Chao je passe a Chaos. Si ce n'est pas un signe que ma vie va être chaotique. Ensuite mes, parents meurent dans un accident à mes trois ans. Attention, pas le petit accident, non l'accident qui ravage toute une région à feu et à sang, bref des centaines de morts et moi au milieu indemne.

On m'a emmené à un vieux sorcier qui s'occupe de jeunes comme moi, des orphelins. Enfin ça s'est que pensent les gens. À moi le vieux m'a dit que l'on est tous des sorciers et que j'ai eu mon premier accident magique.

Bon ensuite, j'ai grandi dans une routine que le vieux à créer. Matin art-martiaux, après on mange, puis on s'occupe des champs, on mange, cours : lecture pour les petits, les grands ont des cours sur le monde de la magie et après une soupe et au lit. Et ça en boucle pendant treize ans. Après avec les copains ont à péter un câble. Bon okay, j'ai pété un câble, puis ils ont suivi. Bref, on a fait nos sales gosses. Leur prendre quelque Galions pour aller prendre une bière au beurre au village le plus proche, faire une course de tapis volant dans les rizières, relâcher les boutefeux chinois de leur réserve. Bref rien de trop grave, il n'y a jamais eu mort. Bon, on se fait punir quand ils nous choppent mais on est trop doué avec la magie, les potions et les art-martiaux que l'on se fait prendre la main dans le sac une fois sur vingt, c'est pour dire, on est une bande de génie.

Mais là, j'ai fait LA boulette. J'ai écouté mes hormones d'ado de 17 et j'ai plus que séduit la fille du vieux croulant. Le truc, c'est qu'elle était promise en mariage à un mec super riche, la seule condition qu'elle soit vierge. Moi, je n'étais pas au cours puis faut dire qu'elle était super consente avec moi.

Ah oui, j'ai le temps de vous expliquer la situation, car son vieux m'a paralysé avec la magie et mis dans un pentacle de runes. Là, il dit des trucs dans un super vieux dialecte.

Oh, c'est super joli les runes brillent. Houla pourquoi je vole ? Hey attend, c'est mon corps ça ? Hum plutôt pas mal mon petit Lee. Oh le sale vieux, il vient de cramer mon sublime corps athlétique.

Voilà, moi Lee Chaos, je suis mort à presque 17 ans en octobre 1981.

…

Attend pourquoi je peux voir tout ça moi. Regardons de plus près ces runes. Super, le vieux a mal fait ses runes, a la place de tuer mon âme, je me retrouve à être une âme errante.

Houla, ça bouge. Oh joli le domaine du vieux vu dans haut, mais moi, je veux redescendre le hanter pour me venger. Muahahahahahahah je suis Chaotique. Okay je, sors.

Allez ça recommence, je contrôle plus mon âme, c'est partit, on voyage. Oh, le Taj Mahal, magnifique avec se coucher de soleil. On s'arrête cool, ah non, on repart.

Je crois que je vais être malade ça va trop vite d'un coup. On entend mes prières car ça ralentit.

Maintenant, c'est l'Acropole. Le voyage est rapide. C 'est quoi après le Colisée. Super, je suis devin. Statue de la liberté. Statue de la liberté. Statue de la liberté. Et zut, c'est Big Ben là. Ah, on voyage moins vite maintenant. Un petit village, voyons, Godric Hollow. Style occidental, neige partout. Mouais, je veux bien hanter ce lieu moi. Quoi pour quoi an va vers cette ruine là-bas. Super, une maison avec un fidelitas, je dois hanter des sorciers.

Bon regardons les proprios et l'intérieur. Chaleur et styler, okay, a les voilà un jeune couple, un grand brun a lunettes et une jolie rousse. C'est décider, je prends possession du gars et je me fais la rousse, ou mieux, je prends la rousse et cherche une belle brune. Pourquoi ils s'excitent tout un coup. Ou, il fait peur le gars qui vient là en noir. Attend, on est en Angleterre, il n'y a pas une guerre-là -bas ?

Si c'est ça ! Voldemort et ses mangemorts face à l'ordre du poulet grillé, euh non, du phénix.

La rousse va à l'étage, et il fait quoi l'autre, il veut se battre face à l'autre, mais il va perdre. Je parie sur mec en noir, bon voilà gagné. Ah, il monte aussi, bon bah, on le suit. Des petits bébés, alors deux gars, oh pardon, je ne t'avais pas vu, donc deux gars et une fille. Bon, ils font quoi ? Mec en noir lui dit de se décaler, pourquoi elle ne le fait pas elle va mourir, et merde, elle était plutôt bien rouler. Tien, il a pris la baguette de l'autre mec, mais c'est un connard, il veut tuer des gosses. Il pointe le plus près et Whoua s'était quoi ça ? Il est passé ou mec en noir, il reste plus qu'un tas de chiffon noir et deux baguettes. Bon comment ils vont les deux petits gars, les deux ont une cicatrice un en forme de v et l'autre en éclair. Pourquoi depuis que j'ai regardé éclair boy, je suis….. Ah Ba merde….. Je suis dans éclair boy, merde quoi je suis devenu éclair boy.

Okay Lee, calme toi. Vois le côté positif, tu as un corps, certes d'un môme de plus ou moins un an, un corps quand même. Bon regardons un peu ce gosse. Bon s'est un sorcier avec du potentiel, bien.

Oh pétard, mais c'est quoi ce truc, mais… Mais putain, c'est un autre bout d'âme, purée, elle est bien noire. Bon, elle n'a pas l'air de bouger n'y réagir quand je la « touche ». Et là, c'est l'âme du petit. Bon, elle « dort », on en profite pour regarder par ces yeux.

Tien un autre mec en noir qui pleure en tenant la rousse. Purée qu'il est moche, tien un bruit de moto le fait partir. Woh, j'avais jamais vu de géant, hum non demi-géant, il est trop petit pour être un géant. Okay ce gars est en train d'enlever trois bébés et personnes dit rien. Ok vu l'état de la baraque, il nous a peut-être sauvés. Bon maintenant, il parle avec un gars. Cool, on fait un tour en moto… Et on vole, Cool. Je vous ai déjà dit que j'adore la magie.

Les deux autres dorment, je devrai faire pareil, mon corps est celui d'un bébé après tout.

Outch. Dure l'atterrissage. Bon où est-ce que l'on est ? Par les culottes en dentelle de merlin, c'est Dumbledore. Écoutons ce qui dit au demi-géant et à la vielle chouette qui l'accompagne. Il veut élever l'autre garçon ok mais moi aussi, je veux apprendre avec le grand magicien. Quoi il peut prendre que deux. Moi, faut prendre moi. Allez, il prend la fille parce qu'elle pleure. Et moi alors ? Quoi ? Je reste chez des moldus. À, c'est la maison de ma tante. Bon, ma nouvelle vie, c'est de la merde


	2. Chapter 2 : Chemin de Traverse 1er fois

Salut et bienvenue à tous, je suis Lee Chaos en direct de la tête d'Harry Potter. Comment ça je suis dans la tête d'Harry, bah t'as qu'à lire le chapitre précédent, 'spèce de veracrasse.

On va faire un rappel quand même, les darons d'Harry sont mort du coup, le vieux dumby, s'occupe de mon frère et de ma sœur mais trois gosses s'est trop dure donc je suis chez ma tante Pétunia Dursley.

Je vous passe les épisodes couches culottes parce que grâce à moi, on a été le bébé le plus merveilleux du monde. Ensuite à quatre ans, mon oncle veut que je m'occupe du petit-déjeuner et du jardin, pour moi, c'est un retour à mon ancienne vie, excepté qu'ici, je n'ai pas le droit de dire le mot magie ni d'en faire. C'est génial d'être dans Harry Potter, ouaip, c'est le nom du gosse. Pourquoi génial? Tout simplement, car il me laisse le contrôle total de son corps, lui, il est en spectateur. Bon, je le fais participer quand il faut faire de la magie accidentelle, car là, il arrive mieux, même si je le guide.

Pour mon autre colocataire, c'est Voldy, ou Tom, ça dépend de mon humeur. Lui s'est un horcruxe, un truc de magie super noir. J'ai réussi à lui faire payer un loyer a se parasite. Déjà, il nous donne sa capacité de fourchelangue, ça sera pratique plus tard, je le sens. Ensuite, on a appris à fermer son esprit et à entrer dans celui des autres, cool et pratique.

Grâce à tout ça, j'ai réussi à éviter à notre corps énormément de dégâts physique. Ensuite, je sais directement ce que pensent les gens. J'ai donc pu proposer à mes cinq ans une proposition à ma très chère Tante. Faire un potager dans le fond du jardin pour faire des économies sur la nourriture et aménager le jardin pour quelle gagne le prix du plus beau jardin du quartier puis de la ville. Vu que c'est plus de travail pour moi, elle et le morse qui me sert d'oncle, on direct accepter.

La vie n'était donc pas trop mal. Certes, ils ne m'aiment pas, je dors dans le placard sous l'escalier. Sinon ils m'ont jamais frappé, j'ai toujours réussi à leurs cacher ma magie. Pour eux, je suis juste une charge en plus. Le seul point négatif, c'est Dudley, le coussin pourri gâté. Qui veux me faire vivre un enfer pour je ne sais qu'elle raison.

Super, c'est l'été 1988, les vacances, et j'ai eu une super idée que je propose à mon oncle, je participe au troc et puce de la ville pour vendre les jouets cassé/vieux de Dudley, tout l'argent leur revient en contre-parti, je prends la chambre. Le morse à accepter si j'arrive à ramener cent livres sterling. Je file commencer le tri entre les casser, ce que Dudley veut plus et le reste. Évidemment, c'est à moi de me débrouiller pour tout emmener au troc et puce. Par chance Dud à casser son ancien vélo, que j'ai eu vite fait de réparer comme tous ses jouets, j'ai déjà dit que j'aime la magie. Bref depuis j'ai une chambre. Mon idiot de coussin avait réussi à casser sa TurboGrafx-16, magie, je t'aime, j'ai vite gagné énormément, et je n'ai pas donné tout l'argent à mon oncle. Bref cet été commençait super bien.

L'été passe trop vite, les cours ont repris ainsi que ma routine. Je me lève avant tout le monde pour faire le petit-déjeuner, je récolte quelque légumes et arrache les rares mauvaises herbes, puis une fois lavé et habiller, directions les cours avec mon coussin, je reste loin de sa bande et ne fais pas de vague. On rentre, devoir, ménage, libre jusqu'au dîner donc je fais quelque exercice pour garder une forme, dîners, vaisselles et au lit. Et ainsi de suite. Bref, moi la routine ça m'emmerde, je trouve donc un projet. Ne plus avoir besoin ses hideuses lunettes. Le vieux maître avant de me tuer nous avait formés à toutes les potions de soin et les apprendre par cœur. Le truc bien avec celle-là, c'est que tous les ingrédients, on les trouve dans le jardin, donc quel coup de chance j'ai aménagé. Le seul un peu dur, c'est la mue de serpent. Là, je dis merci Voldy. Une petite sortie dans le parc du quartier, pas le droit d'aller plus loin.

Obliger d'attendre semaine avant de rentrer en contact avec un. Je passe un marché avec lui, une grosse souris contre sa mue, et voilà, j'ai tous les ingrédients.

Maintenant, pour faire la potion, il me faut la maison pour une bonne heure. Le pire ennemi de Dudley fait un sport de combat. On envoie la famille chercher un dojo qui convient à leur merveilleux fils.

Petite semaine charger, Dudley fait maintenant du karaté, tante Pétunia est fière de gagner pour la deuxième le prix du plus beau jardin de la ville, oncle Vernon a eu une promotion et moi, j'ai plu besoin de lunettes. La famille est heureuse aux 4 Privet drive little whinging Surrey.

La nouvelle année est passée. On vient d'assister un tournoi auquel participe Dudley. Il a écrasé ses adversaires, ses parents et son prof sont fiers de lui. Moi, je suis resté à la maison pour faire des potions nutritives. J'ai de trop bonnes notes par rapport au coussin donc l'oncle pense que je veux humilier son fils, donc il me donne moins à manger. Bref la encore rien de bien compliquer, j'ai même pu faire une bonne réserve que j'ai caché dans ma chambre.

Été 1989, l'école est finie, je vais graver m'ennuyer. À moins que, ouaip. Nouveau projet. Monde magique me re voilà.

Étape 1 : trouver le lieu magique. Facile. Alors une carte, un médaillon avec une pierre, et voilà en plein cœur de Londres.

Étape 2 : avoir une baguette magique. Ah oui, je me souviens des gars bizarres près de la bibliothèque ou je vais pendant que Dudley a son cours de karaté. On bouscule un gars tête en l'air. Et hop, j'ai une baguette. Merci les exercices de souplesse. Ce pauvre type n'a rien remarqué. Désoler pour lui, mais maintenant, j'ai une baguette.

Étape 3 : être seul pendant un temps. Là, je dois être patient. Où participer à la loterie du super marché ou tante Pétunia et moi fait les courses. Un peu de magie d'Harry. Et les Dursley partent avec tante Marge pour deux semaines. Où ? J'en ai rien à faire moi, je garde la maison. Bref, deux semaines de liberté.

Étape 4 : trouver un moyen pour y aller. On va prendre le bus, après tout, il me reste encore mon argent du troc et puce. Pas grand-chose, juste environ mille livres sterling.

Deux jours pour préparer le petit voyage. Me voilà devant un bar que seuls les êtres magiques peuvent voir, sortilège repousse-moldus.

J'entre dans l'établissement, bwaaaaaa. Il est plein de fumée, bon, je demande au barman, un grand gaillard prénommer Tom, comment se rendre dans le quartier magique, j'ai perdu ma maman. Le coup des yeux de cocker avec la bougne du petit Harry ça marche à chaque fois. Il montre le chemin de son arrière-boutique. Là, un client me montre le code sur les briques, je demande la direction de la banque et le remercie.

La succursale anglaise de Gringotts est complètement différente de celle asiatique. Tiens, je devrais voir si le compte de Lee Chaos est toujours ouvert. Je me dirige vers un guichetier, cool un haut gradé.

« Salutation à vous, puisse votre or ne jamais dort.

-Hum. Bonjour à vous jeune sorcier. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? Vous cherchez peut-être vos parents.

-Je vous salue avec respect Grand Argentier, j'espérais que vous en verrez autant.

-Bien, je vous testais, car peu de sorciers connaissent nos usages de politesse. Je suppose que vous voulez faire affaire dans une salle plus privée. Suivez-moi voulez-vous.

-En effet, lui répondis-je tous en le suivant dans un bureau privé.

-Bien jeune homme, j'aimerais connaitre la personne qui connaît nos usages et avec qui je vais faire surement affaire.

-Je suis Harry Potter et je viens pour connaitre mes biens.

-Le jeune Potter, Dumbledore, vous à bien élevez même si lui ne connaît pas nos usages.

-Il ne m'a pas élevé. Et pour les usages, je les ai appris durant…. On va dire un voyage en Asie. Maintenant si possible, j'aimerais savoir s'il y a des coffres au nom de Potter et si j'ai quelque chose.

-Voulez-vous voir aussi le testament de vos parents ?

-Oui s'il vous plaît. »

Le gobelin me laisse seul et revient avec un dossier assez gros.

-Avant de commencer, je vous demanderai une goutte de sang pour certifier que vous êtes bien Harry James Potter. Tenez un couteau, la goutte si possible dans le carré en bas de ce parchemin.

-Permettez que je le lise, ni voyer aucune offense, simple précaution, je sais ce que l'on peut faire avec du sang. Ok un simple parchemin d'identification. Et voilà (je me pique le pouce avec la pointe du couteau et l'appui sur le parchemin qui se met à briller).

-Bien, Jeune homme, tous est en règle. Voici, le testament de vos parents.

Je commence à lire le parchemin. Blablas sur ils nous aiment moi, mon frère et ma sœur. Je suis l'ainé et don héritier de la noble et très ancienne famille Potter, serais Lord Potter à mes 17 ans, cool. Ils nous ont laissé un coffre chacun pour nos études, l'ancien coffre de Lily Evans Potter quand on sera majeur plus le coffre de la famille Potter. Bref, je suis riche, bon okay, Harry est riche. C'est que le petit, il a du répondant. Ils laissent des maisons et un peu d'argent à leurs amis, plutôt sympa les darons.

-Petite question, monsieur, je vois que devant le nom d'Albus Dumbledore il y a un stick vert, je suppose qu'il a déjà pris ses galions.

-En effet, Mr Potter, vous-même et votre frère et sœur pourrez accéder à votre coffre « étude » quand vous aurez votre lettre pour le collège magique de Poudlard. Sirius Black est en prison à Azkaban donc ne peut pas touchez son dû. Il reste plus que Remus Lupin, Pettigrow est mort donc son legs vous revient.

-Pouvez-vous contacter ce Mr Lupin ? Déjà pour qu'il touche ce qui lui est dû, mais j'aimerais le rencontrer si possible dans la semaine.

-Bien sûr, autre chose ?

-Oui, je vois que j'ai aussi hérité des parts d'entreprise de la famille, on les touche toujours ?

-En effet, vos intérêts vont directement dans votre coffre familial puis est séparés en quatre parties. La plus grande part reste dans le coffre Potter, le reste dans vos coffres « d'étude ». Je respecte les volontés de vos défunts parents. Je suis le conseiller personnel de la famille Potter depuis maintenant plus 150 ans.

-Et de ce que je vois vous faites du bon travail, J'espère que vous continuez. Ah oui tant que je suis là, j'aimerais si possible avoir un autre coffre pour maintenant.

-Quel type de coffre ? Un simple ? Un bien protégé ?

-Un compte pour changer mon argent moldu en galions et vice-versa. Vivant chez eux ça serait plus pratique.

-Je suppose Mr Potter que vous ne disposez que de maigres économies. Pour vous donner une idée un coffre avec des protections basique coûte environ 70 galions ceci avec les frais et honoraires bien entendu.

-Le taux de change est de combien, Grand Argentier ?

-un galion pour 5£. »

Je prends mon sac, l'ouvre et le vide. « Voici exactement 1 000 £, ça fait je pense environ 200 galions, je garde, c'est 23 autres pour mes futures visites. »

Je signe les papiers pour mon nouveau coffre, je prends une trentaine de mes nouvelles pièces en or que je mets dans mon sac, le reste dans le coffre.

-Voulez-vous mettre un autre nom pour ce compte ? Je me souviens que votre arrière-grand-père avait fait de même pour faciliter les échanges entre les deux mondes.

-Hum, pourquoi pas. Très bien mettez Lee Chaos, avec un s à la fin.

-Désoler, Cher Client, mais je ne peux pas mettre ce nom, il appartient déjà à un de nos clients.

-Vous voulez dire que le coffre de Mr Chaos est toujours actif ?

-Oui, encore un an, trois mois et deux jours avant la fermeture de ce compte.

-Intéressant, je sais que Mr Chaos avait mis des protections… Disons un peu spécial pour accéder à son compte….

-c'est exact.

\- …. Donc hypothétiquement parlant. Si quelqu'un connaît les dites protection, il aurait accès au coffre ? » Je dois avoir un grand sourire, car le gobelin me fixe avec un sourcil levé. Il vérifie dans ses parchemins. Ah, il a trouvé de quoi je parle.

« Vous avez raison Mr Potter.

-Super, j'aimerais donc prendre possession du coffre de Mr. Chaos et de tout son contenu.

-Vous devez passer les protections mises en place par…

-Je m'appelle Lee Chaos à cause d'un stupide médecin de mes deux qui a rajouté un s sur l'acte de naissance et mon premier accident magique lui a donné raison.

-Co…. Comment connaissez-vous ses protections ?

-mon voyage en Asie, j'ai… rencontré Mr Chaos. Il y a une dernière protection si je me souviens de ces dires.

-Oui, quels types de magie ce jour-là ?

-Réaction en chaîne et Boom.

-Félicitation, Mr Potter, vous passez les protections et avez accès au coffre

-On peut fusionner celui que j'ai créé plutôt avec celui de Lee ? On garde ses protections comme ça. Ah et combien ce pauvre Lee avait au final ?

-Avec vos cent galions en plus, nous avons un total de six mille galions, cinquante-sept mornilles et dix noises.

-….

-Vous allez bien Jeune homme ? Vous avez l'air surprit.

-Euh oui et pas qu'un peu. Quand j'ai rencontré Lee, il devait n'a voir plus qu'une poignée de galions. Alors comment a-t-il peut avoir autant.

-Mr Lee vivait avec un vieux sorcier qui régnait sur une petite communauté, sa fille devait se marier avec l'héritier d'un puissant seigneur qui devait le protéger des autres seigneurs locaux. Le mariage n'a pas eu lieu, plusieurs guerres ont éclaté, ses amis et d'autre jeune élevé comme lui ont survécu et son libre. Ils pensent que ces grâce à lui donc lui ont donné une partie de leur richesse en remerciement.

-C'est dommage pour ce pauvre Lee.

-Il n'est plus si pauvre et vous ne faite que partager son coffre, il peut donc encore tout prendre.

-Ah, je ne vous ai pas dit, il est mort, brûlé puis manger par un dragon. Je l'ai rencontré une dizaine de jours avant et il était déjà à moitié mort. Pour ça qui m'a donné ses codes. Il voulait finir en beauté, comme un guerrier, en se battant avec un dragon, un Boutefeu chinois si je me rappelle bien.

-ça explique pas mal de chose en effet. Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose, jeune Potter ?

-Hum, nous sommes mercredi, donc pour le rendez-vous avec Mr Lupin, si possible, mettez le vendredi matin.

-Il sera comme il vous plaira Mr Potter. Je vous dis donc a dans deux jours, demander Grukor quand vous arriverez, c'est mon nom. Si vous avez d'autres questions n'hésitez pas à me contacter. »

Je le remercie, prends une bonne centaine de galions que je mets dans mon sac et pars faire un peu de shopping sur le chemin de traverse.

On va commencer par une petite glace chez Fortarome. Ah ça fait du bien. Maintenant direction….. Les sacs et bagages magiques. On prend une besace en cuir agrandi et alléger magiquement, j'y mets mon autre sac. Ensuite, des livres, on m'a dit que l'on trouve de tout chez Fleury et Bott.

Sortilège check Métamorphose check Runes check

Potion, on prend le livre pas les ingrédients trop dangereux chez les Dursley, check

Histoire de la magie check Histoire de Poudlard, on prend ça peut être utile, check

Okay, on passe à la caisse, d'où j'ai oublié le livre de botanique, attend elle me prend pour un élève de premier année de leur collège de magie. Okay on va jouer le jeu. Par le string en basilique de Serpentard. Non, s'est pas possible, la mode sorcière ne peut pas être aussi…. Aussi… Aussi moche. Un piaf empaillé sur un chapeau, ça défie toute règle de bon goût, normal que le môme à côté de cette vielle femme baisse la tête, il doit avoir honte. Et merde, ils entrent dans cette boutique, vite faut que je sorte sinon je vais vomir pour faute de mauvais goûts.

Rayon botanique, purée petits pois carotte, le môme, il a l'air heureux dans ce rayon, a voilà trouver mon livre moi. Je passe à la caisse, hop les livres dans la besace magique, 11h00, encore une petite demi-heure et on rentre. Magasin de d'accessoires de Quidditch, trop de monde, on zappe, vêtement, préfère la mode moldus, Animalerie, il y a pas mal de jeune fille, on fonce. Crapaud, beurk. Alors serpents ou chats, hum serpent rime avec méchant, chat rime avec les filles adorant ça. Bon, le choix sera facile. Oh non-piaf sur chapeau vient d'entrer avec le gosse. On dirait un hamster dépressif sur le point de se jeter d'une falaise. Okay, piaf sur chapeau, c'est sa grand-mère, mais que font ses parents, sortez le de là ce petit bonhomme. Quoi ! Elle veut lui offrir un crapaud, mais elle le torture avant de le tuer, c'est la seule explication logique. Bon, je ne peux pas laisser un hamster mourir de honte. Je stoppe la vielle qui n'a aucun goût vestimentaire et lui dit que je vois que son petit-fils a l'air de regarder avec envie les chats. Elle me regarde, je la regarde, elle le regarde, il me regarde, je le regarde, il me sourit. Bref, j'ai sauvé un hamster du nom de Neville.


	3. Chapter 3: rencontre ave un loup-garou

Bref, j'ai sauvé un hamster du nom de Neville.

Après, je suis rentré à la maison, manger un peu puis l'après-midi, j'ai fabriqué une bibliothèque cachée dans mon armoire pour ranger mes nouveaux livres. Le lendemain, après une grâce mat' bien mériter, je me suis occupé un peu du jardin, puis j'effectue mes petits exercices physiques comme je le fais depuis trois ans. Après une douche, une lecture de mes derniers achats s'est imposée jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Ayant eu confirmation de mon rendez-vous, je me couche assez tôt.

…

J'arrive à Gringotts avec 5 minutes d'avance, au premier guichet, je leur demande de dire à Grukor que son rendez-vous est arrivé en avance. Un soldat gobelin arrive très rapidement pour me conduire dans un bureau qui crie « RICHESSE ».Et là on voit la différence de qualité de service comparé au système moldu, car j'ai le droit de choisir entre plus d'une cinquante de boissons et presque autant de petits gâteaux, juste pour attendre les deux minutes que j'ai d'avance, j'ai bien fais de pas prendre de petit déjeuner. Bon, trois quatre de ces petits délices avant que Grukor fasse son entrée accompagner par un homme qui a une tête à faire hurler un loup-garou. Sinon il est mince et émacié. Il porte des vêtements usés et miteux.

« Voilà asseyez-vous Mr Lupin, comme on vous l'a dit dans notre lettre, vous êtes là pour écouter votre partie de l'héritage de James et Lily Potter. Avez-vous des questions avant de commencer ?

-Oui, plusieurs. Pourquoi ce jeune homme est-il là pour une affaire privée ? Pourquoi je ne suis au courant que maintenant, après presque 10 ans de cette affaire ? Et pourquoi j'ai été obligé de venir en urgence ici à Londres alors que je vis en France ? Ce n'est pas comme si on ne pouvait pas le faire qu'ici, demanda d'une voix calme l'homme à l'air malade.

-Une seule et même réponse, Harry James Potter, ici à demander à vous rencontrer après sa propre lecture du testament de ses parents.

-Salut, lui fais-je après avoir posé ma tasse derrière laquelle je cachais mon visage.

-Par Merlin, eu-t-il le temps de dire avant de s'évanouir.

Pas solide, ce gars, bon, je le réveille en lui lançant, sur une partie de l'anatomie sensible pour les hommes, le reste de thé brûlant qui restait dans ma tasse. Ça marche super bien. Bon là, il me fixe.

« On dirait un mini James sans lunette….. Avec les yeux de Lily. Euh excuse-moi, bonjour, je me présente Remus Lupin, j'étais un ami de tes parents.

-Harry Potter, et je sais qui vous êtes. C'est moi qui vous ai fait venir Mr.

-Bien après, ces présentations, pouvons-nous continuer ? Le temps perdu, c'est des galions perdu.

-on vous écoute Grand Argentier Grukor. Donc pourquoi tant de temps ?

-Normalement s'a devait se faire après leurs morts, mais on venait de sortir d'une guerre et plein de personnes sont venue d'un coup le dossier Potter est arrivé un cas non prioritaire. Veuillez me croire, j'en suis désolé.

-Là, ça me pause une autre question. Comment Dumbledore apput avoir ça part alors ?

-Simple, il l'a eu quand il est devenu le tuteur de votre frère et sœur ainsi que votre tuteur magique.

-Attendez, Brian et Rose sont élevés par Dumbledore ? Mais alors toi, Harry, tu es élevé par qui ?

-Les Dursley, ma tante Pétunia, la sœur de Lily.

-Mais elle déteste tout ce qui touche à la magie. Tu es bien chez eux ? Je veux dire il te nourrisse bien ? Tu….

-Oui, ma famille déteste la magie, ce mot est même un tabou. Donc à part le contrôle de ma magie qui doit être constant, j'ai la vie d'un petit garçon de mon âge. Moi, j'ai une question par contre comment on fait pour avoir un autre tuteur magique ?

Le sorcier et le gobelin me regardent tous les deux la bouche ouverte et avec des têtes de chèvres. Oulla, je crois que je les ai cassées, ils sont comme ça depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

-Mr Potter, pourquoi cette demande ? Me demande Grukor

\- Je préfère être indépendant le plus vite possible.

-malheureusement pour vous, il faut avoir 15 ans pour faire son émancipation magique Mr Potter.

-Zut, on la fera a cette période alors, vous pourrez préparer tous les papiers pour que quand le jour de mes 15 ans je puis les signés et être directement majeur au yeux de vos loi, je vous remercie. Bon revenons à notre but initial.

-Bien, je fais le nécessaire. Mr Lupin. Mr Lupin. Mr Potter il vous reste du thé ? Demande le gobelin avec le sourire carnassier typique de leur race

-Je vous écoute,… Harry pose la théière, je suis revenue à moi merci.

Bon, je pose la théière et écoute Grukor expliquer à Lupin son legs. Ce dernier n'en revient toujours pas. Il ne s'est pas pourquoi j'ai voulu le rencontrer. Il en profite pour faire ses petits trucs avec le gobelin. Enfin, ils ont fini, on arrive à la réelle raison de ma présence. Mr Lupin me le demande en tournant un peu son siège, je fais de même.

« Déjà, je voulais savoir pourquoi vous étiez sur le testament. En vous voyant avec votre teint maladif, comment mon père vous appelait, je pense dire sans trop me tromper que vous devez être un loup-garou. Hors, je sais que c'est dure pour les lycanthropes d'avoir une situation stable. Moi, en vue de mon héritage à moi-même ainsi que celui de mes cadets, je vous propose un boulot.

Vu sa tête, j'ai bon sur toute la ligne. Maintenant, il réfléchit.

\- Quel type de travails ?

-On a hérité de bâtiments qui n'ont pas été habité depuis des années, voir presque détruit si j'en crois les livres que j'ai l'eu sur cette triste nuit. Je vous propose donc de les remettre en état ou du moins vivable pour nos 17 ans. Ensuite, je vis chez des moldus qui haïssent tout ce qui touchent à la magie, j'aimerais que vous soyez mon intermédiaire entre la banque et moi.

-Tu sais qu'avec la magie ça va me prendre au minimum tout l'été pour les bâtisses. Et que le reste, je pense que c'est que du occasionnel.

-Sauf que je veux faire des affaires dans le monde moldu et un enfant de neuf ans ce n'est pas sérieux. Tandis que toi si on te donne une nouvelle garde-robe, une moldu c'est plus classe, et que tu dis agir pour un riche et mystérieux homme d'affaire trop occupé pour venir en personne, là ça passe crème.

-Je suppose que je serai payé en fonction des bénéfices ?

-Oui, un pourcentage. Disons 40/60 en ma faveur, car c'est mon argent. Tu t'occuperas aussi des actions aux noms des Potter dans le monde moldu tandis que Grukor ceux dans le monde magique.

-Je signe où ?.

-AH AH AH, tu me plais, ça ne dérange pas que je te tutoie ?

-Non, tu peux aussi m'appeler Remus

-Cool, alors tu continues avec Harry. Maitre gobelin, vous pouvez nous faire le contrat. Oh et Remus j'aimerais aussi connaitre un peu plus sur ma famille et le monde magique, tu voudrais bien après venir chez moi pour parler.

On signe tous les papiers. Remercions comme il se doit le Grand Argentier gobelin. Puis sortons de la Banque sorcière pour prendre le réseau de cheminette au Chaudron Baveur. On n'arrive pas trop loin de la bibliothèque ou je viens quand Dudley a son cours de Karaté. Après une dizaine de minutes, on arrive à Privet Drive.

En bon hôte, je lui fais un café pendant que lui inspecte la maison pour voir si je suis bien traiter. Quand il a fini, je lui raconte ma vie, comme ça, il me laissera tranquillement vivre ici. Je l'ai étonné quand je lui ai dit que j'avais arrangé mes problèmes physiques avec des potions. Il comprend mieux pourquoi je n'ai pas de lunette et que ma cicatrice est si discrète. On a réussi à convenir que le lieu le plus pratique pour nous rencontrer était la bibliothèque. Y allant deux fois par semaine et étant un lieu public les Dursley n'y verraient, trop occuper par Dudley.

Ces petites vacances passèrent très vite. Ma petite vie routinière reprit son cours. Rien à changer. A part que maintenant, je suis super riche, qu'oncle Vernon et mon coussin son au régime après une compétition de Karaté. Dud car sinon il passe avec des gars trop grands et Vernon car sinon il risque un arrêt cardiaque. En quelques mois, ils se sont super bien affiné, surtout Dudley qui a l'air mieux dans sa peau. Je reçois des lettres de Remus de temps en temps. On l'est à crypter pour pas que les moldu puissent voir le vrai contenue.

J'ai aussi aidé l'entreprise de mon oncle en le prévenant d'un risque de rachat par un concurrent. Je m'entraîne à rentrer dans l'esprit des gens durant la fête d'anniversaire de mon coussin, quand j'ai eu cette information dans le crâne d'un des nouveaux voisins du quartier. Bref, J'ai une vie tranquille maintenant. Tante Pétunia est contente avec son jardin, l'oncle tant que je ne fais pas de vague et Dudley est content que je l'aide au niveau scolaire. Remus peut, avec nos premiers bénéfices qu'il a fait prendre de la potion tue loup. Moi, je suis passé de super riche à hyper riche.


	4. Chapter4:Ou on a prend des choses

Salut à vous mes petits pitiponk d'amour, ici, Lee Chaos toujours en direct du pilotage de votre Harry Potter adoré. Oh tien que j'y pense, il vous passe le bonjour aussi. Vous savez que nos deux âmes commencent à se mélanger de plus en plus, ça fait peur, mais c'est cool aussi, ça veut dire que l'on s'entend bien. Hein mon petit Harry chéri. Aie.

Bon, on passe aux nouvelles, on est toujours en charges des repas et du jardin, on est plus qu'à la deuxième place au classement d'ailleurs, Tante pétunia a fait la gueule pendant une semaine. Elle se rattrape avec son dudleynichounet qui à participer à une compétition au niveau national. Vernon en évitant le rachat de la Grunning Compagny a eu une belle promotion. Il arrive presque à être gentil avec moi. Personne ne remarque mes tours de magie que j'utilise pour m'aider au quotidien.

Par contre là, je crois que ça va changer, car je viens de recevoir ma lettre pour Poudlard. Je feins l'ignorance devant ma « famille ». J'arrive à les persuader à faire venir cette directrice adjointe pour avoir plus de détail.

Je vous passe les jours d'attente en préparant toute sorte de questions pour l'emmerdé un max.

Les Dursley sont partis en week-end prolonger pour n'avoir rien à faire avec le monde magique.

DRinnnnnnnnnnnnnng

Ah, ça doit être elle qui est arrivée. J'ouvre la porte et vois la même vielle qui accompagnait Bubus il y a dix ans pour me mettre ici. Et purée, je vous ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas la mode sorcière. Bah, je le redis : c'est moche. Et encore elle a l'air de faire un effort.

« Bonjour Mr Potter, je suis Minerva McGonagall. J'ai...

-Bonjour à vous aussi, entré vite, mes tuteurs n'aiment pas attirer l'attention et nous seront mieux à parler dans le salon. Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? Thé ? Tisanes ? Café ?

-Un thé sera parfait, mais vous êtes seul. Où sont vos tuteurs ?

-Ils n'aiment rien de ce qui touche à la magie, s'ont partit pour un petit week-end. Le temps suffisant pour répondre à mes interrogations. Tenez votre thé.

-Merci bien, je suppose que vous fussiez plutôt étonné de recevoir votre lettre d'admission comme la plupart des sorciers vivant chez les moldus, les personnes sans pourvoir magique.

-Oui et non, je savais être différent, mais je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une école pour la sorcellerie.

-Vous savez donc qu'il y a un monde magique ?

\- Que vous pouvez faire des choses sans toucher aux objets. Quand des hommes ou femme habillé de robe et de robe de chambre vous interpelle dans la rue, vous additionné 2+2 et vous comprenez un peu. Le truc, c'est qui partait en s'excusant quand il voyait ma cicatrice.

-Ce que vous avez fait avec les objets, s'appelle des accidents magiques, c'est fréquent chez les jeunes enfants. Et pour ces sorciers, car s'en était, ils vous ont surement confondue avec votre frère qui…..

-QUOI ? J'ai un frère ?

-Euh oui ainsi qu'une sœur. Vous devez comprendre qu'il y a dix ans le monde magique était en guerre. Ténèbres contre Lumière. Vos parents, qui étaient de la résistance face au mage noir qui avait déclenché cette guerre, fut tuer par ce dernier. Ce meurtrier a tenté ensuite de vous tuer vous et votre frère. Mais on ne sait pourquoi votre frère a renvoyé son sort à celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom.

-Et ils sont où maintenant, mon frère et ma sœur?

-Ils ont tous les deux été élevé par Dumbledore, même s'ils ont passé énormément cher une famille sorcière.

-Pourquoi moi, je n'ai pas été élevé par lui ?

-Je lui ai posé cette même question et il m'a répondu qu'il élèverait votre frère, car il a un potentiel magique immense. Votre sœur qui est la plus petite ne voulait pas être séparée de lui donc il l'a prise aussi. Mais pour lui, élever deux jeunes enfants était déjà beaucoup, donc il vous a remis à votre famille proche qui avait si je me souviens bien un enfant de votre âge.

-Hum….. Bien, je pense comprendre un peu son point de vue. Bien passons à mes questions. Déjà, mon oncle aimerait savoir combien ça vas lui coûter de m'envoyer à Poudlard.

-Strictement rien, vos parents vous ont inscrit, comme vos frère et sœur, a votre naissance.

-Bien. Ensuite passons maintenant à votre liste de fourniture. Ah oui, les tenues, les robes et le chapeau pointu, ce sont de sorte de blouse de travail et font office d'uniforme ?

-en effet.

-L'uniforme est obligatoire tout le temps ou seulement pour les grandes occasions ?

-D'après le règlement pour la rentrée, le repas d'halloween et la remise de diplôme ainsi que des évènements particuliers.

-Super, alors une seule robe sera nécessaire. Les livres rien à dire. Le matériel, à part la balance que je pense trouver plus précis je ne vois pas d'objection. Ah si plume et parchemins, pourquoi faire ?

-Mr Potter, je me dois de vous préciser que notre uniforme a besoin de robe noir pour que l'on sache de quelle Maison vous êtes.

-Maison ?

-Nous répartissons nos élèves en quatre Maisons qui ont chacune leurs valeurs, dortoirs et pour les différencier cravate et écusson ont une couleur par Maison.

-Je mettrais toujours une cravate et puis voilà. Et Sinon plume et parchemins ?

-Pour écrire vos cours et les devoirs à rendre….

-Okay je prendrais des cahiers, copie doubles et simple ainsi que des stylos.

\- Nos examens officiels se font obligatoirement sur parchemin et avec une plume, Mr Potter. Désoler mais, vous devrez faire comme tout le monde. Pour l'uniforme tant que vous aurez une cravate aux couleurs de votre maison ça respectera un minimum le règlement.

-Les examens ontsont passé quand ?

-Les BUSES en cinquième année, les Aspic en dernière année, soit en septième année.

-Donc j'ai quatre ans où je peux utiliser ce qui me chante tant que je rends mes devoirs. Problème réglé. Animal pas besoin. Je vois que vous avez des balais, des tapis volant aussi ?

-Les tapis volant sont interdits en Europe par le Ministère Magique.

-Cool, vous avez vos propres règles. Sinon pourquoi les premières années non pas le droit à leur balai ?

-En première année, vous aurez des cours de vol. pour des raisons de sécurité, et pour être équitable entre élèves née moldu et ceux vivant déjà dans le monde sorcier, vous utilisez des balais moins rapide que ce que l'on trouve sur le marché.

-D'accord, dernière question où je peux trouver tout ça, lui dis-je en lui montrant la liste.

-À Londres, dans un Quartiers dissimulé par magie. si vous vous voulez je peux vous emmenez avec les autres premières années découvrant le monde magique pour faire vos achats.

-C'est très gentil a vous madame, mais j'aimerais pouvoir découvrir par mes moyens à fin que par l'a suite, je sois autonome. Si vous m'indiquer le quartier, je pourrais m'y balader un peu cet été. Après tout, je suis sûr qu'il y a énormément de chose à voir de ce quartier.

-Très bien Mr Potter, je dois donc vous donner deux choses. Ceci est votre clé pour accéder à votre compte, nous n'avons pas la même monnaie que les moldu. Vos parents vous ont laissé un peu d'argent pour vos études, bref, vous verrez ça avec Gringotts, la banque sorcière. Ensuite voici votre ticket de train pour le Poudlard Express, qui part le jour du rentrée à 11h00. Ne soyez pas en retard et ne perdez aucun des deux, vous n'en aurez pas d'autre. »

Après ça, la vielle McGo m'a montré sur une carte de Londres ou allez pour mes achats. Je les remercier et elle est partie en transplanant.

L'oncle Vernon était content quand je lui ai dit qu'il n'aurait rien à payer. Tante Pétunia, elle m'a demandé une liste de choses à faire pour entretenir le jardin ainsi que pour les repas. Ne faudrait pas que Dudley redevienne un cochon maintenant que j'en ai fait une petite brute qui utilise mieux sa cervelle. Ouaip, pour pas attirer l'intention, je lui souffle des « idées ». Sa marche bien, il voulait même que je rejoigne sa bande.

Remus fut tellement ravi que j'aille à Poudlard qui m'a parlé de sa scolarité en long et en large. Faut que je lui trouve une copine, il parle beaucoup trop maintenant, mais bon, c'est un chouette loup. Il m'a même donné des pistes quand je lui ai dit mon désir d'être un Animagi. Moi par contre je l'ai envoyé faire un petit voyage dans un ancien temple. Là-bas, il devrait apprendre avec les moines à ne faire qu'un avec son loup. Normalement, ces transformations seront moins douloureuses à son retour. Moi, je me prépare à retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse. 


	5. Chapter 5: achats de rentrée

C'est encore moi, Lee Chaos. En ce jour du 25 juillet 1991, je me prépare pour aller faire mes achats de rentrer, je serai débarrassé et risque d'éviter la cohue de dernières minutes selon Remus. Je m'habille d'un jean noir, Chemise blanc cassé avec Cardigan gris que portait Dudley avant, pour moi, il est trop grand, mais je l'aime bien. Je mets mes vielles baskets, prend ma besace magique et let's go !

Un petit tour à la Banque pour dire bonjour à Grubor et prendre l'argent dans mon coffre d'étude. Ensuite les livres. J'ai déjà ceux de niveau un, je prends donc le niveau suivant plus un sur les lois magiques, un autre sur les vielles familles sorcière d'Angleterre ainsi que l'histoire du Survivant.

Le reste du bazar (chaudron, télescope et ingrédient) j'avais demandé à Remus de me les réserver, je ne perds pas de temps, paye et passe à la suite. Les vêtements. Et là, j'ai dû calmer directement la vielle peau qui me donne des ordres.

« Oulla, on va se calmer direct, okay ? Oui, je viens pour des vêtements et je rentre à Poudlard mais je ne prends qu'une seule et unique robe pour sorcier. Par contre, je vois que vous avez des vêtements de styles moldu, on peut les enchanter ? »

Bon là, elle part voir un autre client en disant que de toute sa carrière, elle n'avait jamais vu ça et surtout pas d'un gosse de 11 ans. Je me retrouve donc ave la plus jeune des vendeuses.

« Bonjour, si vous permettez jeune homme, je vais prendre vos mensurations et vous me dites ce que vous avez besoin.

-Très bien, je vous suis… Betty, lui dis-je en voyant son nom sur la petite plaque épingler à sa robe.

-Pour commencer, il me faut une robe de sorcier noir pour l'école, un truc facile à mettre par-dessus d'autres vêtements.

-Un peu comme blouse de travail, mais un peu plus long pour passer pour une robe ?

-Hum exactement, je vois que vous me comprenez. Ensuite, je vais prendre…. Disons trois jeans, une dizaine de chemises et tee-shirt, deux trois pulls cardigans et cravates. Ainsi que deux costumes complets : veste, gilet et pantalon. Je prendrais un gris clair l'autre anthracite. Oh une quinzaine de paires de chaussettes. Un trench long gris foncé. Et pour finir trois tenues de sport complète.

-Bien, j'ai tout noté, jeans, chemises, pulls cardigans, costumes, chaussette, trench, et tenue de sport. J'ai entendu que vous vouliez des enchantements avec, vous avez des préférences ?

-On va prendre les classiques : auto nettoyante, repassant, stabilisation de la température, l'anti-déchirage et transpiration et odeur.

-Très bien, on vend aussi les gants en peau de dragon, je vous mets une paire ?

-Oui et une paire de gants avec bonnet et écharpe assortie pour l'hiver, je vous en remercie.

-ça sera tout où il vous faut autre chose ?

-C'est parfait Betty, ça sera prêt pour quand ?

Avec les enchantements, je dirais en soirée au plus tard ou en fin d'après-midi.

-Si je paye un supplément, je pourrai l'avoir un plus plutôt ? Je suis pressé et je ne reviens à Londres que pour la rentrée.

-Oh bien, je pense que l'on peut s'arranger, je les mets à quel nom ?

-Mr Chaos

\- voilà. Avec ça, vous n'aurez plus qu'à demander vos achats à la caisse et de les payer. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et espère vous revoir bientôt dans notre boutique.

-Merci beaucoup Betty, je reviendrais surement pour un ami. Sinon à la prochaine rentrer. »

Voilà. Vêtement fait. Pu que le plus important la baguette. Celle que j'avais volée, j'ai préféré le jeter pour ne pas me faire prendre.

Direction Ollivanders. Le meilleur fabricant de baguette d'Europe. En Asie, c'est la famille Sheng-han. En Amérique, aucun ne sort du lot.

Entrons dans cette boutique. Kof Kof. Il pourrait faire un peu de ménage, c'est un nid à poussière ici. En plus, il croit quoi ce vieil homme? que je ne le vois pas derrière son sort de désillusion. Je regarde un peu autour personne bien.

« Bonjour, vous pouvez enlever votre sortilège. J'arrive à sentir votre présence vieil homme.

-Hé bien, vous êtes bien le premier jeune homme, dit-il en apparaissant enfin derrière son comptoir, vous n'êtes pas un garçon ordinaire Mr….

-Potter, Harry Potter.

-Oh oui, j'ai eu votre frère et votre sœur la semaine dernière, lui bois de houx 27.5 cm plume de phénix, très souple facile à manier. Elle rose 25.6cm légèrement souple et crin de licorne. Comme vous le voyez je me rappelle de chaque baguette que j'ai vendu. Voyons voir là qu'elle veut bien de vous. Et oui, c'est…

-La baguette qui choisit son sorcier. Sauf que moi, j'aimerais vous demander une création un peu spéciale, en fin pour notre époque.

-Oh, je vois. Baguette sur-mesure. Ça fait longtemps depuis ma dernière demande similaire. Dit-il avec un sourire et des yeux de gosse qui vient d'avoir ses cadeaux à l'avance.

-En plus du noyau magique, j'aimerais mettre un peu de mon sang pour la lier correctement à moi.

-Bien. Commençons quelles mains ?

-De préférence, la droite, mais j'utiliserais aussi la gauche.

-Donc nous ferons deux baguettes. Tendez les bras, doigt bien droit. Voilà pour les mesures. Alors ou j'ai mis ses coffrets…. À ici. Bien voilà passer votre main au-dessus des échantillons et arrêtez-vous quand vous avez une sensation.

Je m'exécute, voyons quelle combinaison on va produire m'on petit Harry. Aie, ok j'arrête avec le petit.

-Voyons, voyons, du bois houx pour la première et... Ah sang de dragon, voyons quel type de dragon. Magyar à pointes. Une baguette qui sera puissante. Il faudra faire attention pour vos sorts de feu.

Et pour la deuxième…. Du pin, avec…Un crin de sombral. Bien, je vais me mettre au travail de suite. Je pense finir un peu avant la rentrée. Je vous enverrai un hibou pour…

-Envoyez le hibou à cette adresse, je ne peux les recevoir directement chez moi. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi normalement, je vous laisse donc faire votre travail maître artisans, je viendrais la semaine avant la rentrée. » Je le coupe et sort de sa boutique avec classe.

Super, je n'ai plus rien de prévus, moi. Reste plus qu'à explorer les autres boutiques rue du quartier. Un coiffeur, la prochaine fois. Pleine autre boutique inutile ou sans grand intérêt. Tien, MagicMusic. Entrons. Cool des instruments de musique avec des fonctions différentes. Oh, tu veux une guitare Harry. Okay. Voyons voir. Là, celle-là. Ils ont osé trafiquer une Gibson Les Paul. Quoi ? À force d'être à la biblio, on lit plein de livre. Okay, lisons l'étiquette en dessous, alors quatre fonctions ont été rajoutées :

\- un mode entrainement, elle ne fait presque pas de bruits. Pratique pour débuter

\- un mode dit normal. Pas besoin d'ampli, elle sort le son comme ci

-Le mode concert pour jouer sur de grandes scènes

\- la fonction massue, elle devient résistante au gros choc.

Évidemment, les cordes sont enchantées pour ne jamais casser, le reste ne pas s'abîmer. Elle résiste au sort. Elle est sublime. Bref, mon projet de cet été apprendre à l'utiliser, elle, et toutes ses fonctions.

Le vendeur, un gars avec des longs cheveux noirs et un ventre rond me la vend, il a l'air triste que sa petite part. Je le rassure en lui disant que je prendrais bien soin de ma Luna (oui, elle est blanche). Perso, je l'appelle Luna Potter. Bah oui, c'est une LP. Pour prouver mes dires, je lui achète tout le matos pour en prendre soin. Il verse une petite larme puis me sourit quand je pars de sa boutique.

En pensant, à ma toute belle dans mon dos, je réalise que Harry fait partie d'une vielle famille. Hors, de ce que j'ai lu et de ce que Remus m'a dit, c'est le genre de famille à faire des contrats de mariage pour leurs enfants sans leur consentement. Je cours le plus vite que je peux en direction de Gringotts.

J'arrive tout essoufflé. Normal, je viens de piquer un sprint depuis l'autre bout de la rue tout en évitant les sorciers. Je vois mon cher Grukor en face de moi. Allez encore un cinq pas.

« Grukor, c'est encore moi (prends une respiration), excusez-moi, (me relève enfin calmer), je viens d'avoir une pensé qui m'a traverser l'esprit et je dois dire qu'elle me fait frissonner.

-Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, Mr Potter. J'ai comme le sentiment que c'est important pour vous. Installez-vous et dites-moi tous.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un ou plusieurs contrats de mariage qui lie la famille Potter ?

-hum si je me souviens…. Hum, je vérifie pour ne pas vous dire de sottises. Ah oui voilà. Il y a un bien et contrat passer entre votre arrière-grand-père Charlus Potter et Ignus Greengrass. Hum, oui, je me souviens les Potter devait avoir deux fils et les Greengrass une fille enfin les deux concernés doivent vouloir cette union. Oh ce n'est pas vous qui êtes concerné, mais votre frère Brian, qui doit choisir s'il prend pour femme une des deux filles.

-Ouf, j'en suis rassuré. Le contrat lie les deux filles ?

-Oui Charlus avait voulu donnez plus de chance à son ami.

-Pas d'autre contrat de ce type pour moi ? Ou même d'autre pour ma famille ?

-C'est l'unique qui reste valable. Votre père, en chef de famille, a supprimé tous ceux qui ne donnent pas le libre-arbitre à ses enfants. Si vous voulez toujours vous émanciper à vos 15 ans, vous pourrez le supprimer en tant que chef de famille.

-Merci beaucoup. L'émancipation est et restera d'actualité. Sinon en voyant votre mobilier, je pose la question. Vous êtes ceux qui frapper notre monnaie, donc si on vous ramène de l'or ou de l'argent, vous pouvez me faire des galions et mornilles ?

-En effet, vous obtiendrez de cette façon le nombre de pièces créé moins notre pourcentage pour la main d'œuvre ainsi que d'autre petit pourcentage.

-Intéressant. Je vous remercie encore pour votre temps, j'espère que notre relation future soit toujours enrichissante. Sûr ce je vous dis à fin aout, je passerai surement avec Mr Lupin pour un bilan depuis notre première rencontre.

\- Au revoir Mr Potter"

Je quitte le gobelin rassuré. Bientôt midi, donc mangeons au chaudron baveur. On posera quelques questions aux sorciers sur mes futures profs. Tom, le gérant pas mon colocataire, est plus tôt sympa et répond à toutes mes questions, même celle sur sa clientèle. Cette discussion m'a donnez une idée de business. Je devrais en parler avec mes associés fin aout. Le pub est calme, j'en profite pour commencer à lire mes livres. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi on m'interpellait quand j'étais petit et avais des lunettes, je ressemblais à mon frère, leur héros national. Les seules différences que l'on a, d'après le bouquin, ce sont les yeux, lui y sont noisette et surtout, il porte des lunettes. Et le surtout le symbole de son « acte héroïque », sa cicatrice en forme de v, comme victoire selon l'auteur. Moi, je dis comme Voldychounet. Oh il décrit aussi ma sœur comme une mini Lily Potter. Rousse, yeux vert, et très intelligente. Dommage que ce soit la sœur d'Harry sinon je lui ferai plus que la cour. Quoi ? Bah oui, mon gars, ta mère était super jolie, alors c'est normal de vouloir la séduire, j'ai gardé mes besoins d'ado de 17 ans. Non, je vais rien lui faire, sinon on appelle ça de l'inceste et s'est complètement immoral. Bon regarde l'heure, on peut retourner voir Betty nos fringues doivent être prêts.

J'ai donc fait un petit saut pour récupérer ma commande, la vielle que j'ai remparée, c'est directement excusé quand elle a entendu le montant des achats et du pourboire que j'ai donné a Betty pour que ça aille plus vite. Après j'ai envoyé une lettre à Remus pour qu'il soit là pour la réunion que j'ai prévue avec Grukor puis je suis rentré. Hop un petit détour pour prendre une bonne réserve de papier et de stylos, voilà avec ça, je pourrais tenir jusqu'à février au moins.

J'arrive à la maison. File mettre toutes mes affaires dans ma chambre. À peine cette tache finie que mon oncle m'appelle :

« Garçon, descend toute suite, ordonna-t-il de sa voix de morse moustachu.

-j'arrive, oncle Vernon, voilà. Que puis-je faire pour t'aider mon oncle ?

-Assis. Tais-toi et écoute-moi. Je veux que les choses soit clair entre toi et moi. Dans ma maison, je ne veux pas de bizarrerie. Tu iras à cette école de monstre, soit. Mais ici, tu devras faire ton travail comme tu le fais d'habitude et surtout, tu restes comme tu étais jusqu'à présent. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

-Bien sûr, mon oncle. Tant que l'on met les choses bien à plats. Je préfère te dire que maintenant, vu que je vais à cette école de monstres comme tu dis, je serais ici qu'environ trois mois durant l'année. Un pour les vacances d'hiver et les deux autres pour l'été. Vous n'aurez qu'à me fournir le gîte et le couvert, je peux maintenant m'occuper de mes autres dépenses. Je comptais bien continuer apprendre soin du jardin. Après tous le mal que je me suis donné pour ce résultat. Pour les bizarreries, interdiction d'en faire pour les mineurs. Puis j'arrive très bien à m'en passer jusque-là, je pourrais bien continuer.

-euh bien. Oui très bien même. Par contre, ta tante, ta vue rentrée avec un étui à guitare. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Oui, j'ai acheté une guitare, car je veux apprendre à en jouer. J'ai vu le bien que fait une activité a Dudley. Je pense donc avoir la mienne. Vous en faites pas je le ferais en silence.

-…, d'accord, garde la, je payerais aucun cours, tu le fais en silence sinon tu la revois plus. Et évidemment...

-mon travail ici passe en priorité, merci beaucoup oncle Vernon. Voulez-vous que je fasse votre dessert préféré pour ce soir ?

\- Une petite entorse au régime, mais oui vas-y. »

Je file en cuisines pour commencer de suite sa gourmandise, son péché mignon : de la Jelly à la framboise avec glace et coulis de chocolat le tout recouvert de chantilly. Avant le repas Dudley veux s'entraînez un peu. On fait un petit combat. C'est cool, le hic, c'est que je suis obligé d'y aller doucement sinon je risque de le tuer. J'ai réussi à faire qu'Harry a un corps fait pour les arts martiaux. Et j'ai fait du bon travail, comme d'habitude quoi. Son corps plus mon expérience, j'arrive à pousser mon coussin à se surpasser sans qu'il le remarque, puis on fait semblant de perdre. Il est content. Super, une douche, on mange et enfin, je peux commencer à aller jouer avec ma Luna.

Le reste de l'été se passe de la même façon : petit déjeuner, jardin, exercice physique, douche, Luna ou et de mes livres, manger, sieste, Luna ou biblio, entrainement Dudley s'il ne fait pas trop chaud, manger, douche, Luna et dormir.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir ce soir. J'ai trop hâte à demain. Je vais avoir mes baguettes.


	6. Chapter 6: fin des achats et du prologue

Aller, dépêche. Passe au vert sale feu. Enfin. Purée toute la communauté magique du coin, c'est donnez rendez-vous à cette cheminée. Bon, je me faufile. Pouf directement au Chaudron baveur.

Vite

Vite

Je peux plus attendre.

Ah moi les…. Toilettes.

Quoi ? Désolé, une envie pressante. Vous fais grâce des de me lave les mains. Je ne suis pas un crado comme d'autre mec. Je cours direct chez Ollivanders. J'ouvre la porte en hurlant :

« Salut la compagnie, je viens chercher deux belles demoiselles. »

Oups, il y a deux familles déjà là. D'après leurs habits, une moldu et une de sang-pur.

« Mr Potter, je suis ravie de vous voir aussi, mais pouvez-vous attendre calmement pendant que je trouve des baguettes pour ces demoiselles. Vous pourrez les emmener après.

-Okay, mais je parlais de ma commande.

-Oh… bon miss Granger, essayons celle-ci : bois de vignes, nerf de cœur de dragon. Faites, un mouvement. Bien très bien mademoiselle, vous avez maintenant votre baguette. Ça vous fera 11 galions.

-C'est plutôt cher, dit son père

-il est vrai que c'est un prix élevé, mais la fabrication de baguette et le faite que c'est un achat qui dure, si elle est correctement entretenue, toute votre vie. Et même pour certain celle de leurs enfants. Voyer ça comme un investissement sur le long terme, Mr Granger. Lui expliquais-je.

-Vu sous cet angle, merci beaucoup et au revoir. Dit-il avant de sortir et d'emmener sa fille et sa femme à la librairie.

-Bien à la famille Greengrass. Hêtre pour madame, orme pour monsieur, et crin venant d'une même licorne pour les noyaux.

-C'est exact, nous sommes là pour notre plus grande. Daphné, tends les bras pour les mesures, s'il te plaît.

-Bien, voyons voir… Non pas celle-là, trop longue. Oh, tenez, faite le geste. (une vitre se fissure) Hum non. Ressayer avec celle-ci. (une sorte de feu artifice bleu sort de la baguette). Bien, bois de saule, tige de dictame, 23 centimètre, un peu rigide, parfait pour les sortilèges et les sorts de soins.

-Oh ma petite fille sera surement une grande médicomage, s'exclame la mère. »

Ils payent et c'est mon tour. C'est à moi. J'ai trop envie de jouer avec mes chéries.

« Tournez la pancarte Mr Potter et suivez-moi en arrière-boutique. Voilà, je vous explique. Vous allez mettre votre sang dans cette coupelle. Je le verse dans les cœurs magiques de vos baguettes. Puis je procède comme pour d'autre création et je finis en mettant le système de Trace pour les jeunes sorciers. Sauf que j'ai comme l'impression que vous allez chercher à l'enlever, donc je mets que sur celle en houx et sang de dragon. C'est la plus puissante des deux et la plus dangereuse, surtout pour tout sort de type feu. Je ne voudrais pas que vous cramiez une partie du pays. Je laisserais l'autre sans Trace si vous promettez de ne rien faire d'illégale ni dangereux pour autrui.

-Cool. Donnez-moi un couteau et on pourra commencer. »

Il n'y a pas que moi qui suis heureux du résultat. Mr Ollivanders est fier de ces créations. Harry est super hyper content de sa baguette. Ouai, on s'est dit dragon pour lui, sombral pour moi. Il a même voulu la personnaliser en faisant graver un dragon, qui ressemble à un Magyar sur le manche. J'ai pris un holster à mettre sur le bras pour chacune, ainsi que le nécessaire d'entretient même si les holster ont une fonction nettoyante. Après passage en caisse, il ne me reste plus huit galions et six mornilles.

Pas grave, je vais de toute manière à la banque. Tiens qui vois-je qui sort du Pub.

« Salut Remus, oh ta meilleure mine par rapport à d'habitude.

-Salut Harry, et merci. C'est grâce au voyage que tu m'as fait faire en ce temple. Je comprends mieux mon loup intérieur, les transformations sont plus faciles même sans la potion.

-c'est supercalifragilisticexpialidocious pour toi mon cher. Allons rejoindre Grukor, il déteste attendre et on va être en retard si on reste discuter en plein milieu de la rue.

-Bien, alors en route maestro. »

Finalement, c'est nous qui devons attendre. Notre gobelin est avec un client difficile selon son homologue.

« Ah, excusez-moi Mr Potter et Mr Lupin. Je suis tout à vous. Dit-il en fermant la porte. Comment vous voulez commencer ce bilan Mr Potter ?

-Déjà en m'appelant Harry, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux autrement. Sinon on parle des actions côté magique, ce que l'on peut faire pour améliorer nos profits, puis on passe coter moldu et enfin, on parle d'une idée que j'ai eu.

-Très bien, les revenus principaux des Potter sont vos parts dans différentes sociétés de notre communauté : le Daily Prophet, Fleury et Boot ainsi que Zonko. Le reste vient de vos mines et fermes qui vendent leurs produits à notre monde. Toutes ces activités se portent bien donc vous recevez votre part.

-Hum, ok on peut investir ou racheter des parts d'autre boutique ?

-Oui si vous me dîtes les quelles, je m'occupe du reste.

-Le magasin de Quidditch et le Chaudron Baveur.

-Le premier ne devrait pas poser de problème, mais pour l'autre, on ne peut pas. Des lois protègent ce lieu, car c'est le lien entre les deux mondes. Une d'elle est un seul propriétaire.

-Flûte. Bon, vous avez d'autre idée où on passe à la suite ?

\- On peut dire aux loups garou l'existence du temple où je vais pour les aider. Propose Remus

-J'ai prévu autre chose. Rien d'autre ?

\- Vous ne voulez pas investir dans d'autre boutique ?

-hum s'il y a un projet pour un nouveau balai, je veux en faire partie sinon on rien d'autre pour l'instant. Bien passons du côté moldu, je t'écoute Remus.

-et bien les entreprises ou ta famille possède des parts fonctionnant toujours aussi bien. J'ai suivi le business plan que l'on a trouvé, ton grand-père devait avoir des dons de voyance, car il avait prévu le rachat d'une de ces entreprises par son concurrent et il avait prévue tout de A à Z. Pour assurer les postes des salariés jusqu'au prix de rachat pour que lui ou ces héritiers la vende avec le sourire.

-Bien, on suit donc son plan pour l'instant. Pour les investissements que je t'ai conseillé ça donne quoi ?

-La société de la pomme….

-On dit Apple

-On a réussi à avoir 2 % d'Apple. On les réinvestira quand le contrat sera a termes et en prend les bénéfices. J'ai investi dans la recherche médicale comme tu l'as demandé….

-Ah oui, Grukor, on peut améliorer St Mangouste ou faire un don qui reste anonyme, mais utiliser obligatoirement pour le bien-être des malades.

-Un don de combien ?

-Disons 5% de mes bénéfices de l'année passée. Désolé, tu peux reprendre Remus.

-Merci, tu as un grand cœur Harry. Bon sinon j'ai acheté des entrepôts, mais je me demande bien ce que tu vas en faire.

-Surprise. C'est en prévision pour plus tard. Tu les mets à louer pour l'instant. Après voudrais chercher d'autre entreprise qui semble prometteuse. Regarde vers le divertissement, jeux électroniques ou pas. Investit aussi dans un casino à Las Vegas. Ça serait cool et rapporterait surement beaucoup. Tiens pour vous Grukor, vous pouvez trouver des entreprises qui sont en dehors de l'Angleterre. Jamais rien d dangereux et utile pour un grand nombre.

-Je me mettrais au travail directement après. Mais vous avez attiré mon attention avec votre idée et du faite que vous prévoyez quelque chose pour les loups garou.

-Moi aussi, j'aimerais savoir, Harry.

-Bon vu, que l'on finit avec le reste toute manière autant vous la dire. Voilà, déjà, j'aimerais savoir ou vont généralement les loups garou pour se changer ? Pourquoi il n'y a jamais de gobelins, vampires, farfadets, vélanes au Chaudron Baveur ?

-Pour les loups, on se change dans les forêts loin de tous, ou pour les plus riches dans une cave qu'ils ont sécurisé et insonorisé.

-Pour votre autre question, ces êtres sont mal vus par la plus par des sorciers et ils nous font bien comprendre que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus là-bas.

-C'est ce que j'ai remarqué. Et mon idée est de créer une taverne pour eux.

-Beaucoup, on eut ce projet, tous on échoué.

-Je suppose que peut avait ma richesse et mon sens des affaires. De plus, je ne veux pas que ce soit un échec. Pour cela, je suis prêt à prendre le temps de tous planifier avant de commencer.

-C'est sage de votre part, jeune Harry Potter. Peut-on connaitre votre plan dans ce cas ?

-En premier lieu, il faut un endroit. Pour ça, on rachète les immeubles vides dans l'allée des embrumes ensuite…

-Tu es allé seul là-bas ?

\- Bien sûr, de jour avec un couteau en mains, je ne suis pas fou non plus. Bon, je continue, ensuite, on casse les murs du bas pour faire une salle à manger et une cuisine. On rénove le haut pour faire le plus de chambres possible. On les insonorise et enchante pour que rien ne casse. J'aimerais aussi qu'il y est des petits salons privés pour les affaires. À partir de là, on devrait avoir un semblant de taverne. Il me manque le personnel, la faudrait recruter directement chez la clientèle ciblée. Pour les cuisines, j'ai pensé mettre les elfes de la famille Potter que Remus à trouver au Manoir durant sa première mission, au moins durant ma période à Poudlard. Pour le service, j'ai pensé à des loups garou et/ou des vélanes. Les loups engagés suivront un stage dans le temple où tu vas Remus. Au-dessus, des cuisines, vaudraient prévoir des appartements pour le personnel. N'oublions pas les caves aménager en partit pour accueillir les vampires et autre être qui aime l'obscurité.

-Dis-tu ne veux pas une boite de nuit en plus mon petit Harry ?

-Excellente idée mon loulou. Dans un bâtiment séparer par contre. Et ça pose un de mes problèmes : la sécurité. J'avais pensé que le personnelle suffirait, mais un vampire est plus fort qu'un loup-garou, même des lycans. Et là, mon génial cerveau a eu une révélation. J'ai cas trouvez une race de guerrier qui soit intéressez par cette idée et qui peuvent défendre les bâtiments et les clients. Je pourrais même disons faire qu'ils soient des partenaires financiers.

-ça va être dur à trouver, à moins que…

-Intéressant, vous voulez que le peuple gobelin finance une partie ainsi que fournit la protection. Très intéressant.

-Je payerais aussi pour les protections et enchantements gobelins. Vous êtes les meilleurs en matière de protection après tout.

-Partenariat sur quelle base ?

-50/50, j'ai fourni l'idée générale et espère que les bâtiments seront à mon nom. Vous vous avez la sécurité ainsi que les enchantements en charge. Je fournis une partie du personnel, j'espérerais que vous puissiez me trouver des candidats suffisamment respectables. Je ne veux pas être le proprio d'un coupe-gorge.

-je devrais en parler avec mes dirigeants avant, mais je pense que votre idée vient de passer en projet.

-Si on vous laisse un ou plusieurs salons pour vos affaires, on pourrait s'arranger sur le prix de vos enchantements et protections.

-Doucement, jeune homme, je dois déjà en parler au directeur. Ensuite, j'achète pour vous les bâtiments….

-au nom de Chaos, Potter attirera trop l'attention sur les papiers.

\- Comme vous voulez, Harry. On va s'arrêter ici pour l'instant. Je vous contacterais si ça bouge du côté de mes dirigeants, ça sera surement un peu.

-Ok, rappelez-vous que je serai disponible que pour les vacances de Noël. Si on a terminé, je vais descendre prendre un peu d'argent.

-Tu as déjà tous dépensé ce que tu as pris la dernière fois ?

-Oui, cette fois, je prends juste ce qui faut pour passer la semaine au Chaudron, si tu veux bien j'aimerais que tu y restes pour que nous parlions d'autre chose que l'argent.

-Je serais ravie de t'avoir à l'œil, et tu vas me dire comment tu as fait pour dépenser plus de cinq cent trente galions et cinquante mornilles. »

Je dis au revoir à Grukor, tire la langue à Remus puis pars en courant vers un guichet pour accéder à un de mes coffres. On va prendre celui d'étude, il est plus loin. Et WHaaaaaaaaaaooooooooooouuuuuuuuuu !

J'adore leur système au gobelin, on dirait des montagnes russes chez les moldus. On prend ce qui faut pour la semaine… Aller, on prend une petite poignez en plus pour le voyage. On remonte. Remus m'attend devant la porte. On se dirige tous les deux vers le pub pour manger.

« Bien, tu me racontes maintenant comment tu as dépensé tous cette argents.

-Livre pour l'école et quelque autre en plus, une besace magique, des vêtements sûrs mesures, ma baguette et tout pour en prendre soin, les autres trucs obligatoire, et Luna.

-Tu as acheté une personne ?

\- ça ne va pas dans ta caboche de canidé. Luna s'est ma guitare. Une Les Paul. On dit une Lp. Donc c'est vu quelle est blanche, c'est Luna Potter.

-Ça me rassure un peu. Tu sais en jouer au moins ?

-j'apprends toujours, mais d'ici halloweens ça devrait le faire. Sinon, les elfes ont accepté de porter leurs uniformes ?

-Ouaip, j'ai sorti ton argumentaire sur l'image des Potter et c'est passé comme un hibou. Par contre, les plus jeunes n'aiment pas les prénoms que tu leur as donnés.

-C'est très bien Riri Fifi et Loulou. Alfred lui ne se plaint pas que sache.

-Le truc, c'est que je leur ai dit d'où viennent, ces noms donc….

-Attends… Riri, Fifi et Loulou venez ici s'il vous plaît. (trois petits pop sonores et les voilà, en). Bonjour.

-bonjour monsieur Harry. Que désirez-vous ? Dirent-ils à l'unisson en effectuant une petite courbette ?

-Parler avec vous, installez-vous. Déjà bravo, vous arrivez en fin à m'appeler par mon prénom. Et je vois que vous portez vos tenues de majordomes. J'aimerais votre avis sur le faite de porter un uniforme ainsi que sur vos nouveaux prénoms ?

-…

-….

-….

-Vous devez ne pas avoir peur, j'ai juré que jamais je vous maltraiterais. Et vous n'avez pas à vous punir si vous faites une erreur. D'accord ? Si oui, répondez franchement à mes questions.

-Pour les uniformes, on veut bien les porter, car c'est pour l'image de votre famille, sinon ça ne convient pas à un elfe de maison de porter de vrais vêtements. Dit Riri (toujours lui qui parle en premier)

-Puis pour les noms, on en avait avant que vous les changiez… (la petite Fifi)

-….Et surtout, on n'aime pas leur origine. (Et enfin Loulou).

-Okay, le vrai problème vient donc de l'origine de vos prénoms. Parce que comme je vous l'ai dit, j'arriverais jamais à dire vos vrais noms, pour ça veuillez m'excuser, j'en suis véritablement navré. Mais comme je sais que votre peuple est obligé de servir pour survivre, je les ai changés pour pouvoir, vous appelez et donc pour vous donner du travail, des taches, des missions. Après j'ai grandis dans le monde moldu et j'adore la Bd d'où viennent vos prénoms ainsi que c'est personnage. Ils sont frères, bons vous il y a une fille sinon, c'est pareil. Pouvez-vous comprendre mon point de vue ?

-Alors pourquoi notre oncle, vous ne l'avez pas appelé Donald Duck mais Alfred ?

-Pour la simple raison que Donald est pour moi synonyme de rire, je n'allais pas rire d'un elfe au service de ma Maison. Donc j'ai pris Alfred le majordome d'un riche business man dans une autre Bd. Ça lui va parfaite bien d'ailleurs. Pour vos tenues, je me suis inspiré de la tenue de ce personnage, vous en plus vous avez les couleurs des vôtres.

-Donc vous avez fait pour nous appeler plus facilement et donc l'on peut mieux vous servir ?

-Très bien résumée, Fifi. J'ai rajouté un côté affectif à vos prénoms pour que vous appréciiez encore plus. D'ailleurs vous garder les noms que vous ont donnés vos parents. Moi, je vous ai donné des prénoms, c'est différent. (ils se regardent, hochent leurs petites têtes et me sourient)

-Merci beaucoup, monsieur Harry. On est désolé d'avoir boudé pour une erreur de notre part.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tien, j'ai une mission pour vous trois si vous souhaitez. C'est d'aller dans la propriété ou vous n'allez jamais pour vous savez pour quelle raison et d'y faire un peu de ménage.

-Merci Mr Harry. À la prochaine.

-Chapeau bas, je serais encore là dans deux ans dans cette situation moi.

-Mais non Remus, tu s'es resté calme quand il le faut sinon tu n'aurais jamais réussi toutes les missions que je te donne.

-D'ailleurs, je dois te remercier petit maraudeur, tu m'as redonné goûts a la vie depuis notre première rencontre. Alors aujourd'hui laisse-moi payer au moins nos repas.

-D'acc, j'aimerais moi que tu restes cette semaine pour me parler un peu plus de mes parents et des maraudeurs.

-Comme tu veux Harry.

-Bien ente fera faire un peu de shopping alors. »

L'aprèms j'ai obligé Remus à aller chez Mme Guipure, à qui j'ai donné un catalogue de mode moldu car la leur craint trop. J'ai fait faire plusieurs costumes pour Moony. Ensuite, une glace chez Fortarome. Le soir, il m'a parlé de son séjour au temple. Il y retourne dès la fin de la semaine. J'ai dû lui dire que c'est Lee qui m'en a parlé et que normalement à la fin, il sera plus un loup-garou mais un Lycan. Une sorte de chef naturel pour les autres loups-garous, mais surtout qu'il aura le contrôle total de son loup les soirs de pleine lune. Oh et s'il veut, il pourra se transformer en Animagi sauf que sa forme sera obligatoirement un loup. À partir de là, il n'a pas arrêté de pleurer et de me remercier. J'ai dû lui dire que tous les siens ne pouvaient prétendre à atteindre ce contrôle. Ceux qui se sont volontairement mis proches de gens avant la transformation en bêtes pour blesser ou tuer ne peuvent plus prétendre à leur humanité et donc au titre de Lycans.

Le reste de la semaine, je cours le matin, Remus ma rejoint à partir du mercredi, après douche, petit déjeuner, cours de Remus pour comprendre les runes, l'histoire de la magie, la création de sorts, de farces et blagues. Puis repas durant le temps qu'il me parle de ses années de Poudlard, de mes parents, enfin surtout de Lily. Il évite de parler de ces animagus d'amis. Je lui ai présenté Luna. Elle était un peu timide, mais a chanter pour lui et une partie du Chaudron Baveur. Les après-midi, on découvre tous les deux le Londres Moldu, ses galeries d'art et musée. J'appelle Remus oncle maintenant.

Les Vacances sont bientôt finies comme cette semaine avec oncle Mumus. Dimanche Harry Potter feras son entrée au collège de magie et sorcelleries de Poudlard. À partir de Dimanche, Lee Chaos va pouvoir refaire des blagues à un vieux sorcier. Le truc bien, c'est que j'aurai plein d'élèves en plus, pour sois m'aider sois morfler. Poudlard accroche toi, le Chaos arrive. 

_**Mouahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha !**_


End file.
